


Stay With Me, Cas

by dumb_lesbian420



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Endverse, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_lesbian420/pseuds/dumb_lesbian420
Summary: 2014 Dean's past self visits him. When he gets sent back, Dean realizes that the whole apocalypse is about to be erased, as well as this version of his life. So he decides to spend his last moments telling Cas how he feels cuz he literally has nothing to lose. Lol I’m not great at summaries but yea that’s what happens
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Endverse Castiel/Endverse Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Stay With Me, Cas

The apocalypse had changed everyone. Dean knew he was harsher now, colder, he just hadn’t realized how much so until his five-years-ago-self suddenly popped up out of nowhere, wide-eyed and practically innocent. And Castiel, Dean’s beautiful, sweet, blue-eyed angel, hadn’t been able to take the destruction either. So Dean had watched helplessly as Cas ruined himself with drugs, and women. And it broke Dean’s heart into even more pieces and he tried so hard not to feel anything, he acted like he didn’t feel anything, but that had always been impossible when it came to Cas. Hell, Cas was the only thing he had left, the only thing in this damned world worth protecting, he was quite literally the only reason Dean bothered to get up each morning.

Maybe Dean had changed, but he knew himself, knew that another version of himself was going back to 2009 and was about to do whatever the hell it took to save the world. The horrible events of these past five years would cease to exist, and Dean and Cas and everything else in this living hell would just be wiped away. What he didn’t know was how long he had left in this version of his life.

Well if Dean had only moments remaining, there was no question who he wanted to spend it with: The most breathtaking person he’d ever laid eyes on. The one he’d fallen in love with over and over again, because how could he not? Dean never had been able to stop himself from staring at Cas, or praying to him, calling him, chasing him, and fighting for him, loving him, and _staring_ at his stupid, soft, perfect lips. And Dean could never stop the jealousy that rose up when Cas and Balthazar didn’t even try to hide their past relationship, when Cas pushed Meg up against a wall, or had sex with April- he didn’t even fucking know April- or held countless goddamn orgies, and then smirked up at Dean like he was daring him to say something, like he knew exactly what he was doing to him. So Dean flirted with countless women, and some men too, because he needed to prove to himself that he didn’t care, and because two could play at this game, except Cas never seemed to notice. In fact, every time Dean turned around, he was just gone. And it hurt every fucking time and he cursed himself for thinking differently, for hoping that Cas might love him that way.

But Dean also recalls all the little moments they’d had together, filled with nothing but love- there was just no other way to interpret it. Like that time driving in the Impala, late at night, with Sammy asleep and Cas in the passenger seat, Dean kept glancing at Cas’ profile, the way his lashes were casting shadows across his face. When Dean looked over for probably the 50th time, Cas was gazing right back. Dean stared at him, transfixed, until Cas’ eyes crinkled and he mentioned something about the road in that gravelly voice and Dean yanked his eyes forward. But not before Cas reached over to put his hand on Dean’s thigh and Dean nearly swerved off the damn highway. Or that time on Valentine’s day when Dean opted to call the angel Castiel instead of hitting on chicks at a bar. Cas showed up shortly after with a slightly wilted rose saying, “Dean, I know it’s customary for humans to give each other gifts today.” Dean’s heart burst as he accepted the flower, trying not to smile too big, his fingers brushing Cas’. Dean tried to play it off as a joke with a casual, “Uh, well thanks Cas,” but Sammy was smirking his ass off behind them and Dean flipped him off when Cas wasn’t looking, but he knew Sammy _knew_. And then there was every little touch that Dean just couldn't help because the angel was stupidly gorgeous and so _good_. At first it was just a simple pat on the back, or shoulder. Then Dean began to let his hand linger, his fingers slide down Cas' arm and back and soon he was fixing his tie, straightening Cas' messy brown hair, or wrapping him up in a blanket like he was a goddamn teddy bear.

A hundred warm memories rush through Dean, and he remembers who he was when he first fell in love. “You know what, fuck it,” Dean mutters to himself. Because he doesn’t _care_ that Cas doesn’t love him back. Cas isn’t the angel he fell in love with and Dean’s no longer the righteous man who once needed saving. The new Cas laughs more and smiles his pretty smile and flirts with everything that has a pulse and it drives Dean insane how fucking hot that gets him. The new Cas is broken inside and doesn’t give a shit, and Dean wants to be there for him, has to be there for him, because Cas needs someone to keep him from falling apart, they both do. And maybe it's selfish but Dean needs to tell him how he feels because it's now or never. He storms into the cabin and Cas is on the floor, grinning, surrounded by women and Dean snaps.

Dean yanks Cas up by his collar ignoring as he yells, “Fuck it- Dean!”  
Dean snarls and drags Cas to his room, slams the door behind them and pushes Cas up against it.  
“Kinky,” Cas smirks. Dean feels his whole body grow hot but he leans closer.  
“ _Stop. Having. Fucking. Orgies_ ,” he pants angrily.  
“How come?" Cas says, in a low, husky voice. "You jealous, big boy?”  
Dean gulps, and tries to pretend his cock isn’t twitching.  
Cas just sneers and says softly, “What’re you gonna do about it?”  
And that’s all it takes. Dean molds their bodies together, smashing his lips against Cas'. He returns the kiss immediately and Dean can feel Cas' hands in his hair, and he can’t quite believe that he’s making out with _Cas_ , the only person he’s truly wanted for years. Their thighs and chests are pressing together and still Dean grasps Cas' hips and tugs him closer, and it feels like maybe he’s never really kissed anyone before because holy _shit-_ he didn’t know it could taste like this. Cas moans into Dean's mouth and the goddamn noises he's making are fucking with Dean’s head, making him growl as he shoves Cas towards the bed.  
“Take off your shirt, _Castiel_ ” Dean rasps out the command and Cas’ breath hitches. He obediently lifts his shirt off with a smirk, not taking his eyes off of Dean’s. Dean bites his lip and swears, and Cas eyes his jeans and laughs.  
“You want me to take care of that?”  
Dean pushes him onto the bed and climbs on top of him, grinning. Dean doesn’t love him the same way he used to anymore but that doesn’t mean he loves him any less. It’s not innocent and pure and it isn’t a fucking fairy tale. It’s real and powerful and right now it’s hot and desperate and messy.

After, Dean lays against Cas, his head cradled in the crook of Cas’ bare shoulder.  
“Dean.”  
“What?”  
“I love you. I’ve always been in love with you,” Cas says simply.  
Dean jerks his head up, his heart thumping in his ears. “You _what_?!” Cas just gazes at him evenly until Dean finally blurts out, “You fucking with me?”  
“Nope. I’ve uh, been there and done that,” Cas responds with a wink.  
Dean rolls his eyes even though he’s the cutest thing ever and studies Cas anxiously. His heart yearning for it to be true yet terrified because it can’t be, but he looks at the peaceful openness on Cas’ face and knows he wouldn’t lie. And suddenly, questions are flooding through him, “Wait, so you think _now_ is a good time to tell me this? After all we’ve been through?! Why didn’t you say anything dumbass??”  
“Um-”  
“And what the hell do you mean _always_ , how long have you known?”  
“Well-”  
“And Cas,” Dean interrupts, his tone quiet and raw now, because _this_ he needs to know. Moments pass and he can’t meet Castiel’s piercing blue gaze when, at long last, Dean voices the question he’s always been too afraid to ask, “Why… you were always leaving me…”  
Cas watches him and smiles sadly, “You were better off without me, Dean. I- you called me when you needed me and then I left when we were done and you never said- I didn’t think you wanted me to stay.”  
Dean stares at him, stunned, tears stinging his eyes for the first time since Sammy died. “Cas,” he says, his voice breaking. Dean reaches up and softly wipes the tears off Cas’ cheeks. He pulls this beautiful, broken angel into a slow kiss. It’s sweet, salty and deep and their tongues gradually ease the aches in their hearts. They’re both breathing heavily when they finally break apart, their limbs tangled around each other, each man holding on like their love is all that’s keeping them grounded on earth. And maybe they’re both crazy but somehow they let themselves block out the whole world, somehow they feel safe right then. And Dean desperately _needs_ Cas to understand that he is his whole life. “You think I called you when I needed your damn angel mojo?” a bitter laugh escapes Dean. “ Cas, you idiot, I prayed to you because I wanted- I needed you there with me. I friggin’ made up reasons to ask for your help because I- everyone saw it but you, Cas. I love you. I love you so damn much, you hear me? So I don’t ever wanna hear you say shit like that again.” Dean swallows and whispers, “I’m asking you now, OK? Stay with me Cas, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched this episode and endverse Cas + Dean were absolutely fucking. Also Misha did so good in this but anyway I hope y'all like it :)


End file.
